


The Assassin and the Commander

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Commander Shepard has a run in with a drell assassin he would later meet again for a suicide missioin<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin and the Commander

The Assassin and the Commander  
Damon Shepard was pissed off beyond measure today. Finch had fucked the job the gang had again. “How many times is this jackass gonna mess up our jobs with his anti-alien bullshit!” he said to the rest of the Reds in the room. “Our one job was to make sure those turians got their weapons instead he pisses them off and causes a firefight that I had to use my biotics to stop! If the Alliance catches me I’m either going to jail or the Army for my biotics.” Damon was seventeen years old, an orphan, and a biotic. That was a bad combination due to the aggressive way the Alliance tried to recruit orphans and biotics. Damon had discovered he was biotic when he was about 7 years old. He was playing a game of dice and all of a sudden the die had been rolling in his favor. He got away with the money but was later held up by the guys he had beaten. Glowing with blue energy kind of gave him away. They had threatened him but he had managed to a beating because of a few biotic kicks and some help from some kids in red shirts. He later found out they were Tenth Street Reds and that they specialized in taking in biotic kids. It had been ten years since then and the Reds had expanded to taking jobs that dealt with alien contraband on and off planet. Damon had grown disillusioned with the Reds in the past two years and wondered if he should join the Alliance Marines. His mom had begged him to join them before she died to ensure he would be fed and kept safe. Apparently his dad had been some hotshot Marine but he didn’t give a shit the bastard hadn’t been there for his mom or him. But Shepard wanted off Earth, hell he wanted out of the system. This was supposed to be his break; he would do this favor Fox insuring the Reds and the Turian got along. But no, Finch had to insult the turian leader Hadrian who in turn decided to kill all of the Reds and take the weapons and creds. Thus, the firefight and Damon’s biotic artillery strike. Damon knew Eric would be pissed at Finch but he didn’t care. There was his only chance off the planet gone. The one thing bugging Damon was how Hadrian had been afraid of some drell assassin. “Hey Shepard get in here!!!!!” screamed Eric and so Damon went. Inside the room was Eric Fox the leader of the Tenth Street Reds. Eric was nearly 60 but he looked 30. “So tell me how my deal with Hadrian went ass up with you having to kill beat everyone in sight into the wall? And before you start let me say I’m glad you didn’t kill anyone or the Turians wouldn’t be open to renegotiating with us.”. Damon gritted his teeth as he told Eric how his son Finch had ruined everything by calling the Turians a piece of chicken shit after he had tried to change the deal to give the Reds (himself) more credits. Eric sighed and said he was said that Finch hadn’t learned from him and because of this the Turians wanted someone to pay. Eric sighed once again as he told Damon that he would have to give himself up to the Turians to cement the new deal. Damon scoffed at this saying, “Send in your piece of shit son because I’m not dying for his mistake.”. Eric smiled, “My boy is a piece shit but I’m not sending you to die for him I’m sending you to help my partners in their hostile takeover. Hadrian’s hot headedness has ruined too many deals. They want him out and I’m sending in my best, you.”. “How is one man supposed to kill a turian guarded by a freaking army?” asked Damon. “Well, my partners enlisted someone to be your partner in this endeavor.” said Eric. “Who?” said Damon. “Me” said a weirdly hot male voice as Damon looked and saw a weirdly hot looking alien who he suddenly realized had been behind him the whole time. It took Damon a moment before he realized who it was, “You’re the drell Hadrian was shitting his pants about” he smirked. “Shall we go” said the drill, “I need to finish my business in this system”. “So what’s the plan we go in on some ninja shit and kill him?” Damon said as they stood in front of the Hadrian’s hideout. “I do but you’re the bait” said the drell. Damon walked into the building scanning the room until he finally saw Hadrian staring at him. “So he sent you to pay the piper huh? The one who threw me into the wall and broke my damn arm. “ sneered the turian. “Yep that’s me nice to see you again” smirked Damon. “I’m going to enjoy beating your smartass mouth in.” Thirty minutes passed as Hadrian beat Damon’s ribs. Damon smirked, “I thought you said you were beat my face in but all you’ve been beating is my ribs. Maybe you flunked out anatomy in science class but my face is on my head not my sides.”. Damon wondered where that sexy mysterious drell went off to. He should have been here 29 minutes ago but yet here he was getting his ribs tenderized. He looked up and noticed that the three guards who were standing by the door were now one guard. His eyebrows shifted up as he noticed a shadowy figure punching he guard in the throat and smiled as the turian guard was neutralized non lethally. Damon had asked the nameless drell to not kill anyone but the target. Hadrian was so caught up in beating up Damon he didn’t realize his guards were being token out. He finally realized something was up as he was blown across the room by a biotic blast. “Damn, hot and biotic” thought Damon. The drell cut him loose and nodded towards the turian, “Lets finish this.”. Hadrian looked up in fear as the drill pulled out a knife. Hadrian didn’t get a word out as the drell slit his throat. “So what happens now you leave mysteriously while I’m not looking and and”, Damon cut himself off as he noticed that the drell was gone. “He never told me his name….. oh well maybe I’ll see him out there somewhere. As Damon walked back to the Reds HQ he noticed an older guy stood outside of it. No matter what the guy had tried to do be was too rigid in his stance, he easily a Marine of cop. As he walked over the man saw him and smiled.” Damon Shepard, I’m glad to finally meet you my name is David Anderson, Alliance Marines and I would like to talk to you. Eric said you were trying to get off Earth and see the galaxy. You could do that in the Marines and I heard you’re a talented biotic. So, what do you say? “Can it wait 6 months I’m only 17.”

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic and for my friend lunariventum on tumblr  
> Give your critiques they are very welcome


End file.
